Shatterd life
by embleu44
Summary: Nora isn't really who she claimes to be,what if she was an ex-shadow hunter running from her past. Takes place in chap3 when Patch leaves... caution spoilers for Crescendo
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote in grade 6 so don't criticize to much **

After Patch stormed out I fell down on my knees crying and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I laid there for who knows how long and I probably wouldn't have moved if it weren't for my cell phone going off. I looked at the number in surprise, these people haven't called me science my dad was killed, these people were shadow hunters like I used to be before I quit. They must be really desperate to call an ex-hunter.

'Hello?' I answered 'Nora Grey? This is your old partner Clary Fray. I know you quit and I'm not allowed to call you but I had to warn you, he found out where you are, the man that killed your father, and he's going to hunt you down to kill you if you don't get out of your town! Come to my house in New York you will be safe there." Clary said in a rush. "Wait they found me! How am I supposed to get to New York, I have absolutely NO money and No car?' I yelled "How about that guardian angel of a boyfriend you got yourself there?" She demanded. Well that hots a nerve, great now all I can think of is Patch, no bad Nora. "Um we sorta broke up this morning" I whispered, "Well call him or your dead, anyway he has to understand its part of his duty to help ANY shadow hunter in need, even the ex hunters" she said rather harshly, "He doesn't know what I am though!" I yelled back, "Wait why didn't you tell him?", "Cause he keeps secrets from me so I'm gonna keep secrets from him! There ya happy!" I yelled back again, jeez all this yelling is tiring, "I guess I'll call him" I said defeated then just hung up without hearing her answer.

After I'd hung up I ran up stairs and changed into my shadow hunter gear then threw all the stuff I would need into my backpack and scribbled down a quick note to my mom briefly telling her what happened. When I grabbed my phone my hands started to punch in Patch's number without even thinking.

Part of me was hoping that he wouldn't answer but of course on the fourth ring he picked up. "What do you want Nora?" wow he sounded mad, oh well "On behalf of the deal made between the shadow hunters and the guardians, I request your help" there was a choking sound on the other side before there was a replay, "what did you say?" "Oh you heard me, listen I wouldn't call if I didn't really need your help" I lied "I will explain everything on the way to the airport" I said in my best busyness voice. After bout two minutes of hard thinking he replied... "I'm on my way" and in a smaller voice to quiet I almost didn't hear it "I love you"

_**n\a should I keep writing?**_

_**Ill make the next chapters longer if I keep writting **_

**Don't forget to favor and review! **


	2. The drive

**Hope you like it, sorry its not that long**

I heard the crunch of gravel as Patch pulled up in his black jeep. Dragging my bag outside I hurriedly through my suitcase into the trunk and climbed into the front seat all without even glancing or acknowledging his presence. "Where to miss Gray?" was I all I received back from him "New york Patch" I answered my voice clipped and my face pointed towards the window, there was no way that I was going to talk to that lying dirt bag."Why New york" he spat out with his jaw clenched, I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw that his fist was curled so hard on the steering wheel that his knuckles were turning a sickly white color, my gaze darted up to his eyes where I thought I saw a flash of jealousy but it was gone before I could even begin to touch upon it. The thought of Patch being jealous both enerved me and exited me, Patch was jealous that there was someone in New york that I trusted to help me more then him and yet he still had feelings towards me.

The drive to New york was going to take roughly four to five hours driving so instead of having to talk with Patch I drifted off to sleep.

My dream was scary yet strange. There is no other way to explain it, I was running down a long dark hallway damp and covered in blood. I remember trying desperately to find the end or at least to find someone who could help me, I don't know why but something told me that whatever I was running from was not my friend and it wasn't going to show mercy. As I ran around a corner something jumped out at me lunging for my neck the creature snapped and growled at me, I fell to the ground in pain screaming for all I was worth.

I woke up drenched in sweat and shaking as Patch tried to get me to calm down, but I kept getting flashes of that bloody hallway and the evil creature who shredded my arms to bits. I pulled out of Patch's arms and wrapped mine around my chest only to flinch in pain, I pulled my shirt up and revealed long shallow cuts along my stomach and ribs. Without alerting Patch a quickly grabbed my sweater from under my feet and slipped it on hoping that whatever awaits me in New york will be able to tell me what the hell happened in my dream.

**Review :) **


	3. Lost and found

**Hii **

We were lost, yep lost. I mean you'd think it would be easy to find one stupid church, but no there are thousands of them in New york I mean you couldn't walk one block without coming face to face with a church!

"What do you mean you don't know where it is!" yep Patch was angry, but I guess you couldn't blame him I was the one who was supposed to know where Clary and the others lived. " Well I didn't really expect there to be like 2000 churches in one city!"

hey even though it was my fault didn't mean I couldn't be angry "Nora its New York city there are over a billion people that live here of course there are going to be a lot of churches!" hihi oops.

Patch and I kept driving around for who knows how long till finally he let out a frustrated sigh "this is hopeless Nora, we may as well get out and ask someo..." just as Patch was about to finish his sentence a giant black skeleton horse came streaking across the road and stopped right in front of the oldest church we have seen yet.

On the front of the church the words Instituti malus intrabit I translated it without even thinking "The institute:no evil shall enter" hmmm "I think we found it" I cheered. I returned my gaze to the institute just as a tall man in a long billowing black coat stepped off the horse, he turned his face towards us and I cringed in fear. His face was a chalky white color witch made all the big red scars show up even more, his left ear was missing and his piercing stare was made up of two icy bleu eyes. The mans long golden hair rippled in the non existing breeze as if there were thousands of lost souls trapped and trying to free themselves. This man terrified me even though I knew not to fear him I mean he was my uncle.

I through off my seat belt and tumbled out of the car, running to my uncle his face lit up in a smile. I reached him just as he opened his arms to greet me in a warm hug, he smelled of all the things I have missed since my father passed away.

"Nora my dear why aren't you with your mother?" he questioned while giving nervous glance at Patch. "Ya um well you see you remember how Valentine swore that he would kill every last Grey if it was one of the last things he did umm well he found out where I was, mom is safe cause she's not a Grey but I had to get out of there" I whispered into my uncles ear in hopes that Patch wouldn't hear but no such luck "YOU WERE GOING TO BE KILLED!" Patch exploded in rage "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I COULD OF DONE SOMETHING!" ok now I was angry "OH YA AND HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT MISTER GUARDIAN ANGEL?" I yelled back my voice bitter as unsweetened chocolate "ok ok brake it up you two!" my uncle intervened before I could pull out my dagger from my boot.

The doors to the institute creaked and groaned as my uncle ushered us inside where the rest of my friends were staying, but all I could concentrate was the one question buzzing through my mind: why does Patch care?

**Sorry this wasn't as long as you guys were probably hoping for...anyways _review_ :) **


End file.
